1. Technical Field
This invention relates to quick-connect fluid couplings. Particularly, this invention relates to an hermaphroditic quick-connect fluid couplings for multiple fluid or vacuum lines.
2. Background Information
Many types of fluid couplings are known in the prior art for connecting fluid conduits. Examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,453,005; 3,929,357; and 4,009,896. In general, such prior quick-connect fluid couplings are for connecting only a single fluid line. Thus, in systems where multiple lines are used, a coupling must be provided for each line. This adds to the cost of systems which have many lines.
It is common in motor vehicles to use vacuum actuated controls for the heating, ventilating and air conditioning system referred to in the industry as (HVAC). These systems have a number of small vacuum lines which run from the driver's controls to the various dashpots that actuate components of the system. Running numerous vacuum lines to difficult to reach locations is a labor-intensive job which complicates assembly and adds to the cost of making or repairing the vehicle. This is why multiple-line harnesses currently utilize multi-port connectors to simplify assembly. The current connectors are, in general, very difficult to mate together. A need exists for a low-effort, economical, multi-port device for automotive HVAC applications.
Most fluid couplings use two dissimilar mating pieces to form the coupling generally a male and a female end. Therefore, two different pieces must be manufactured and connected to the ends of the conduit. This further adds to the cost of the coupling.
A further drawback of many prior art couplings is that they require considerable dexterity to couple and uncouple. Additionally, insertion efforts for many prior art couplings is excessively high, especially those coupling that had been designed for multiple lines. Often the coupling has to be visible before it can be easily connected or disconnected. This is particularly a problem when the coupling is located in a place where it is not visible such as under the dashboard of a vehicle.